Resident Evil Youtube
by MissPawprint
Summary: Created from a roleplay my friend and I were doing, we brought the world of Resident evil-more, their zombies- into our own. The outbreak started one afternoon at a Youtuber's convention held at California's Great America. Youtuber's Danisnotonfire and Markiplier run into two girls and must work together to escape the amusement park. but will that save them?


The day everything went bad was the day Great America Amusement Park decided to host its first annual Youtuber's convention. Tons of Youtuber's would be preparing their presentations, their little shows, their booths to take pictures and give autograph's and so on and so forth. From Celebration Plaza at the front of the park, to Picnic Grove at the very back, the Internet Celebrities would have set their places up starting from as early as 8 am PST. The event would bring the already wealthy Amusement Park more revenue, which was the whole reason why they agreed to host the internet sensations.

It wasn't even half an hour after the park gates were opened by the ticket takers of the park before it was extremely busy with the hustle and bustle of fans and regular patrons. Two particular girls would be amongst the crowd, having walked in around mid afternoon, when some more well-known Youtuber's would be putting on their own shows by the Celebration Swings. The taller of the two girls would be a pale skinned, amber eyed, brunette with a couple cow-licks bouncing atop her head in a comedic fashion, looking through her phone gallery at the pictures the two had taken with the Youtuber's they had met so far. The shorter of the two would be trying not to shove the people who lagged in front of them out of their way, her eyebrows knit into a slightly irritated scowl, her dark brown orbs narrowed. She moved aside her dark brown bangs from her face before looking through her bag. She would pull from it a pamphlet with the day's scheduled events.

Finally looking up from her phone, the taller girl would glance down to her friend as her stomach rumbled lightly. She'd lightly nudge the shorter one with her elbow,

"Hey Gina, you want to go grab some Subway?" she would point up to the white and yellow sign off to the side.

The girl named Gina would look around after placing the pamphlet and some other miscellaneous souvenirs back into her satchel. She'd glance at the passerby's, rolling her eyes as she was pushed by, trying her best not to lose her friend in the monstrous crowd. At hearing her friend's voice, she turned her deep brown orbs to her and her expression would soften considerably.

"Dude, Ke, that sounds so 'maze right now" she nodded as her stomach growled lightly. "We have time before the next big event-an hour" she'd hold up the pamphlet to the taller girl, who'd lean down a bit and adjust her glasses, nodding with a light smile. "Some more events with some Youtuber's we watch are going to be on in in an hour, so that should give us plenty of time to eat and rest our feet. If we can find a place to sit and eat, that is" Gina huffed, glaring once more at the crowd as they wandered into the sandwich restaurant.

"Don't worry about finding a place to sit" the girl called Ke would grin rather mischievously, "I brought my old Great America ID, we can sit and eat in the backstage, where it wont be so crowded. That way we wont be shoved or watched by all these dammed people" She got in line and pulled out her Stitch wallet, grabbing a 20 before looking back to her friend. "Who are you the most excited to meet?"

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed, "I should have brought my ID, too" Gina huffed and crossed her arms. "Also, whose not to be excited about?" a light grin would touch her lips, "there are all kinds of Channels here! Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Nigahiga, MatthewSanatoro, Smosh, Jenna, Tyler" she would count on her fingers, "Oh! Danisnotonfire, too! I wonder if AmazingPhil will be with him" her hands would come together in an excited clap. "All coming up in the next hour"

Ke giggled softly, "Not to mention Egoraptor, ERB, and lots more" she looked up at the menu as their turn eventually came up. Despite knowing exactly what she wanted, her eyes scanned the various choices. "Sourdough Bread, Mozzarella cheese, Meatball Marinara with Parmesan, extra cheese, olives, tomatoes, lettuce, and a large coke"

"Oh!" she lightly flailed her hands, "Since October just passed, do you think the Creepypasta Youtuber's will be here?" she tossed a glance to the menu, going with a meat lovers sandwich with salami and other delectables, choosing more simple condiments and add-ons than her friend. "And a large Coke"

Ke would pay for their sandwiches and drinks, shrugging her shoulders. "Probably later on, at night more likely" she grinned, "if they show. Its November, after all" she smiled and waited for her friend, foot-long bag in hand as she waited for the short girl to grab their napkins.

Gina puffed up her cheeks faintly, "But it IS a YouTuber event, and they are Youtuber's" she took a sip from her drink, "it would be pretty cool to see them here. But you're probably right. Its probably more fitting for them to come at night"

Ke walked with her out of the restaurant and down the steps, heading to the medical building and pulling open one of the access gates. Closing it behind them, she looked around for a place for them to sit and eat without being bothered by anyone. "Looks like that bench is vacant" she pointed to the little area off to their left. With their bags in hand, they would walk together, setting their food stuff down, settling on the bench.

"Aside from all the rude people, this day has been pretty exciting" Gina commented lightly as she took a bite into her cold sandwich.

"Tell me about it" Ke smiled broadly, "We've gotten merchandise, pictures, and free stuff from all kinds of Youtuber's!" Ke grinned at her backpack, full of goodies from the day, biting into her toasted meatball sandwich. Gina would look over from where they sat, watching a roller coaster speed along its tracks as they ate in peace. Pulling her pamphlet out of her bag once more, Gina set it between them, flipping it open, "the Event is supposed to be a game show or something like that"

"It sounds like fun" the amber eyed girl would smile, "entertaining"

Taking a moment to chew a little and take another sip of her soda, the smaller girl nodded, wiping her lips with her napkin. "You know, I noticed a lot of people were sick" she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "why come out in public and spread your germs?"

Ke wrinkled her nose, nodding with discomfort apparent on her face, "Seriously, those nasty-asses... coughing and hacking into the air without covering their mouths. Talk about disgusting"

"People" Gina shook her head, taking another bite from her sandwich, finishing half of her foot long. "So inconsiderate. You would think that they would know much better" After a while, she would check her phone for the time.

Ke would finish and look up, startled, as she heard more screaming than normal, coming from the other side of the gate separating them from the park. She would get up from her spot, putting the other half of her sandwich back in the bag and into her backpack, finishing her soda before wandering over "What the hell is going on over there?"

Gina's head perked up, hands setting the rest of her sandwich in its bag and into her satchel as well. "Screaming?" she blinked, moving to stand from the bench, as if it would help the short female to see over the tall gates. Squinting her eyes, she shook her head, standing atop the table, "I cant see!" she huffed

Ke walked over to the closed gate, backpack slung on her shoulder. Opening it slightly, she peeked through the small opening she had made for herself. People were dashing in all directions, a stampede of various Youtuber's coming straight at her. She was knocked to the ground as the gate swung open with violent force, a grunt escaping her lips.

"You jerks, what the hell, that hurt-" she looked up to give a glare, but her face fell into shock as she saw the man standing before her, a look of horror and fear on his face.

"HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY!" the glasses wearing YouTuber known as Markiplier would exclaim, stumbling back as he got shoved aside by another, who slammed the purple gate shut. He staggered to regain his footing as Gina ran over from the bench, a glare shot at the two who had ran her friend over. He was a tall man, bearing a Mohawk and slanted Brown Asian eyes from his Korean side.

"What the hell was that?! Whats going on?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Don't go out!" He turned to the other Youtuber behind him

Ke got to her feet and looked over to the gate, where a much taller YouTuber by the name of Danisnotonfire - Dan, would be catching his breath, a hand to his thin chest. A tall young man would look at Mark through his black hair. Gathering herself, Ke shook her head.

"Those Gates don't lock. They open and close with that string. Kind of cheap, but its Great America" she shrugged and looked at the two before them, "What's going on?"

"Some jerks just tried to kill and eat us! That's what the hell happened!" the panicked Brit would huff at the girls, "there's blood everywhere and my Wi-Fi cut out!"


End file.
